Pachirisu
|} Pachirisu (Japanese: パチリス Pachirisu) is an Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Pachirisu is a small, white squirrel-like Pokémon with a faint blueish tint and a light blue stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A female Pachirisu's blue stripe is shorter than a male's. A large white tooth grows out of its mouth. It has deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Its tail is almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl, which it can use to shoot charges. Though its arms and legs are very short, it can run incredibly fast, enabling it to tire pursuing Pokémon out quickly. It has a great amount of electricity flowing in its body. If it builds up enough charge, it may shock other Pokémon. When it sleeps, Pachirisu likes to curl its big, fluffy tail round to the front of its body and uses it as a pillow. It also likes to chase and groom its tail. When a Pachirisu sheds its fur it shapes them into furballs, which have static charges just like its fur. It hides its favorite s—which mainly consist of berries—in these static puffs and stores them in tree holes. It does this to protect the food; if a human or another Pokémon tries to take the food, they will get shocked from the static. It may rub cheek pouches with another Pachirisu to share stored electricity. It is generally found in tree tops in forests, as well as the outskirts of a forest and near power plants. In the anime Major appearances Dawn's Pachirisu has a Pachirisu which first appeared in Twice Smitten, Once Shy!. Other A Pachirisu appeared in The Forest Champion!. Minor appearances One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A Pachirisu appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Pachirisu appeared in the book was reading in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. A Pachirisu appeared in A Campus Reunion!. Multiple Pachirisu appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!. A Pachirisu appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Trainer's Pachirisu appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Pachirisu appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. Four Pachirisu appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. A Trainer's Pachirisu appeared in A League of His Own!. A Trainer's Pachirisu appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!. Two Pachirisu appeared in Till We Compete Again!, each under the ownership of a Trainer. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pachirisu made its debut in Perturbed by Pachirisu, where one was used to disorganize 's Fashion Case in an attempt to sabotage her Super Contest challenge. Later, was given her own Pachirisu by Volkner, courtesy of Maylene. In Pangoro Poses a Problem multiple Pachirisu were among the Pokémon that charges the Prism Tower during a blackout. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga In the Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia manga, both Kellyn and use a Pachirisu as their partner. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Pachirisu can be chosen to be the player's Starter Partner Pokémon, or can be obtained by clearing a quest in Ranger School. * : Pachirisu is a regular visitor of Spinda's Cafe. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks}} , Valley Windworks}} }} , }} |} |} or Trade}} (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Electric)}} |} |} In side games |area=Partner Pokémon, }} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Dolce Island, Teakwood Forest, Rasp Cavern, Lapras Beach, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#2)}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (All Areas), Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 03}} |} |} Pachirisu will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using the following Wonder Mail code: :1#0Y @8NS KXC5 :X=+3 T+CP 1T+X :Objective: Rescue Pachirisu on floor 5 of Foggy Forest. In events |Dongdaemun Design Plaza Se Jun Park's Pachirisu|All|South Korea|50|November 15 to 16, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Dongdaemun Design Plaza}} |Department Store Se Jun Park's Pachirisu|All|South Korea|50|April 4 to 5, 2015 April 18 to 19, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Department Store}} |National Championships Se Jun Park's Pachirisu|All|Europe, the United States, and Australia|50|May 16 to July 5, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#National Championships}} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- s electricity from all over its body to attack. }} |- |- |- and ! }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In Pokémon Battle Revolution, Colosseum Leader Taylor wears a Pachirisu costume. * Pachirisu is the only Pokémon allowed in Amity Square that does not have an evolutionary family. * Pachirisu has the lowest base stat total of any Pokémon that was part of the winning team of a Pokémon World Championship. Origin Pachirisu is based on a . The spikes on its tail (and possibly its ears) could be a reference to 's impact on hair. Name origin Pachirisu is a combination of パチパチ pachipachi (electric crackling) and 栗鼠 risu (squirrel). In other languages Related articles * Dawn's Pachirisu External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon 417 de:Pachirisu fr:Pachirisu it:Pachirisu ja:パチリス pl:Pachirisu zh:帕奇利兹